Homecoming Aftermath
by RedHal
Summary: AU.  THis is basically what I think happened after Jake flew away after he destroyed the skulls in Homecoming.


A/N: I don't own American Dragon.

Summary: This is my take of what happened just at the end of Homecoming

**Homecoming Aftermath**

Haley watched from her dragon master's arms as her brother held up the Aztec Skull.

"I WISH ROSE WAS NEVER TAKEN BY THE HUNTSCLAN!" Jake yelled.

A green light came from the blue light that the skulls were making and shot up towards the floating girl. The girl who had betrayed Jake to save him and his family.

Rose vanished.

Haley looked from where the Huntsclan disappeared to her brother. He was shaking with fury. He threw down the skull he was holding and it shattered. When that one shattered, the other twelve followed.

"Consider them destroyed." Jake said as he walked to the edge of the building and turned into a dragon. Jake flew away from the scene as his sister watched.

0000

A few minutes later,

Jonathan and Susan were sitting on the couch together watching old home videos.

"Is it just me," Susan asked. "Or do we have more videos of Haley than Jake?"

Suddenly, the door opened.

The two parents looked and saw their son close the front door. His back was turned to them.

"Jake?" Susan asked "You're home early."

"How was the dance?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jake said his voice filled with the same hurt that was present after he destroyed the skulls.

Jonathan and Susan exchanged glances as Jake ran up to his room.

"Let him cool off for a while." Jonathan said.

0000

Later that night,

"Where have you been, young lady?" Jonathan asked his daughter.

"She was with us." Sun Park said as she referred to Lao Shi, Spud, Trixy, and Fu. "Has Jake returned home?"

"Yes." Susan said. "But we can't get him to talk. He came in and ran to his room. What happened?"

"Well, basically," Sun tried to explain without the use of the Huntsclan and the dragons.

"Jake's date stood him up." Trixy told them. "And they were supposed to be the king and queen of homecoming."

"But it wasn't her fault." Spud added. "She had a…family conflict."

"And Jake REALLY liked this girl." Haley told her parents.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Susan told her husband.

0000

KNOCK KNOCK

"Go away." Jake said burying his head into his pillow.

Jonathan entered anyways.

"Hey." He said as he sat down on the bed. "I heard you were named Homecoming King."

"Don't remind me." Jake said

"Jake. What happened?"

I…I just want to be alone."

Jonathan rubbed his son's back in a comforting manner.

"When you want to talk, remember that your Mother and I are there for you."

0000

Downstairs,

"And then Jake made a wish that Rose wasn't taken by the Huntsclan." Fu finished. "We don't know if the wish got to her in time."

"So that's what happened." Susan said as she looked up the stairs.

"And Jakey REALLY liked Rose." Trixy added.

"Maybe even loved her." Spud pointed out.

"He doesn't want to talk about it." Jonathan said coming down the stairs.

"Let me try." Susan said.

0000

Up in Jake's room,

"Jake?" Susan whispered as she carefully opened her son's bedroom door.

"What part of "go away" don't people understand?" Jake asked more to himself than his mother.

"I know you don't want to talk about it. Your grandfather and Fu just told me about what really happened."

"Mom. I _really_ don't want to talk about it." Jake said.

"Jake?" Haley's voice came from the doorway.

Jake sighed in frustration. He just wanted to be left alone.

"I…I just wanted to tell you that you were great out there tonight." Haley said.

"If I was so great out there, then what did I let happen to Rose?" he asked as he took his head from the pillow

"If your wish came true, then you gave her a family." Susan informed her son.

"But what if it didn't?" Jake argued. "Then I allowed her to kill herself."

He buried his head in the pillow again.

0000

The next morning,

"Where's Jake?" Haley asked when she got downstairs. "I didn't fight him for the bathroom today?"

"He went to school extra early." Jonathan told his daughter. "Probably to see if Rose was there."

0000

That afternoon,

Haley didn't go straight home from school. Instead, she took a dragon detour (she transformed and flew) to her grandfather's electronic shop.

"Jake?" She asked as she entered.

"He's not here yet, Kid." Fu told her.

"Can I wait here?" She asked

"Sure thing." Fu said. "Make yourself at home. The old man went to the Dragon Council to explain what happened to the skulls and the Huntsclan."

The door opened and Jake came him with Spud and Trixy.

"Haley?" Jake asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Haley told her big brother. "Do you know if your wish came true?"

"It did." Jake said. "I ran into Rose after school." 

"Literally." Spud added.

"That's great, Kid!" Fu said.

"Yeah." Haley agreed. "Now you and Rose can date again." 

Jake frowned.

"She doesn't remember what we had. She was never taken by the Huntsclan, so we never met."

"But, can't you start again?"

"We could. Except for the small detail that she's moving to Hong Kong first thing in the morning."

"Now what are you going to do?" Haley asked.

"What else can I do? Move on. Hold up? Aren't you supposed to be at YOUR dragon training?"

"Yes. But I wanted to see if you were okay first."

Jake smiled at his little sister.

"I'll be fine." Jake said taking her by the shoulder. "Go on. Sun's waiting for you."

"I'm glad you're okay Jake." Haley said before giving her brother a quick hug and leaving the shop.

Everything was going to be okay.

The End


End file.
